Historia sobre un don
by tiny lizard
Summary: Kahoko Hino fue una de las más talentosas estrellas en el mundo del espectáculo juvenil, pero un accidente rompió mucho más que sus sueños. Ahora, un festival y su torpe hermano gemelo podrían revivir las cenizas de sus sueños.—¿Un hada?—¡Espera!—Estoy diciendo que eres interesante, me gustas, Kahoko.


**¿Una mariposa?**

_Era un lugar extraño. Y aunque estaba segura de no haber estado allí nunca, me daba una sensación de nostalgia muy fuerte. _

_Era un valle, o eso me parecía. Todo era verde y ante mí se abría paso una frondosa hierba color verde intenso. Era de noche y la luna se reflejaba en las claras aguas del lago que estaba a mi lado. _

_Me puse de pie, ya que había estado recostada rodo el rato, entonces me di cuenta que notaba frío en mis pies. Iba descalza, acariciando el tierno pasto, y con una nunca vista túnica blanca, ésta era como la espuma y el tacto era suave como la seda. Al poco rato empecé a andar hacia el agua girando la cabeza cuando notaba el viento que desordenaba mis mechones pelirrojos. _

_Una luciérnaga pasó enfrente de mí. Y otra, y otra más. Espera. ¿Eso eran luciérnagas? Eran demasiado grandes… Entonces… ¿Mariposas que brillaban? Una de estas se paró enfrente de mí. Y entonces lo vi bien. Una cabecita, dos bracitos y piernitas, unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos que me miraban con curiosidad._

_—Tú eres la elegida de la reina. Tú, que fuiste bendecida, adorada por la música. Tú tienes ese misterioso poder de hacer latir los corazones fríos y dañados, tu maravilloso don... ¿Por qué no lo utilizas?_

_—Yo..._

El despertador taladró con su molesto ruido en mi cabeza. Despertándome.

—Un sueño. — apagué la alarma mirando aturdida como la segundera iba moviéndose.

Un momento. —¡Rayos, qué tarde es! — Vistiéndome tan rápido como me era posible, agarré mi cartera y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Pasé por la cocina y agarré la caliente tostada que estaba en el plato. Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a correr.

Me llamo Kahoko Hino, y voy a 2º año de la sección Regular del instituto Seiso. En ese instituto hay dos secciones, una llamada regular, allí se estudia como en cualquier otro sitio, y otra llamada la sección musical en donde se estudia sobre todo música.

Antes era una famosa cantante juvenil que tocaba en orquestras i cantaba en grandes conciertos, pero a causa de un accidente deje la música, i cambié de residencia para venir a vivir aquí. En mi actual instituto solo mis mejores amigas saben sobre mi pasado, ellas son Nao i Mio, nadie mas sabe que yo fui una cantante, bueno casi nadie...

—¡Kaho-chan! ¡Espérame! — Corriendo detrás de mi está mi torpe gemelo.

—¡Kaho-chan! Oye, espera, hoy voy a conseguir que me ayudes con las partituras.

—No. Ahora tendrías que estar pensando en no llegar tarde no en eso así que corre Momo-chan.

—Sí, ya voy—él es el mayor que pero tiene el carácter de un niño pequeño. Es increíblemente torpe e ingenuo. Él va al departamento musical y todo el mundo lo conoce, se podría decir que es muy popular, pero yo no destaco tanto. No me conocen por se la hermana menor de Momoshiro, el pianista, sino por ser una estudiante normal, pero para mi es mucho mejor.

—Oye Kaho-chan ¿porqué no quieres ayudarme?

—Ya te lo dije no pienses en ello y corre—últimamente está muy pesado con esto, se ve que en el departamento de música están preparando un concierto para el festival que ayudará a recaudar fondos para el concurso anual que se hace en el instituto, y le han pedido que busque alguien que pueda componer alguna canción.

—Pero...

—¡Qué corras!¡Al final llegaremos tarde y será por tu culpa!

—S-si Kaho-chan.

Realmente me sabe muy mal cuando le grito, pero me sabe aún peor llegar tarde justamente hoy, que necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible para el festival.

—Momo-chan si llegamos a tiempo y me invitas a merendar de camino a casa intentaré con las partituras, de acuerdo?- realmente lo consentía demasiado...

-¡Si! Gracias Kaho-chan, ¡te quiero muchísimo!

-Sí, sí. Ahora... ¡Corre!

-¡Yes sir!

* * *

He hecho una edición del primer capítulo/prólogo. Hace poco que lo volví a leer y, bueno, solo imaginaros el cuadro de "El grito". Que horror. Tantas faltas y, snif. O dios, ¿cómo pude escribir así?

Bueno chicas, espero continuar pronto, me había quedado totalmente bloqueada en este fic. Esperemos que la inspiración me dure.

Ja ne =3


End file.
